


SidLink Week Day 2: Jewelry

by skenandj



Series: SidLink Week - Winter [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (You Can't See It But My Arms Are Stretched Out Super Wide), Fluff, How Much?, M/M, Marriage, Sidon Loves Link So Much, Thiiiiiiiiis Much!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/pseuds/skenandj
Summary: Link walks down the aisle!





	SidLink Week Day 2: Jewelry

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Zora armor isn't quiiiite jewelry but hey, close enough!
> 
> Hope y'all like it!

It was the day that Link and Sidon were to be wed. Sidon had prepared for this moment for years. Yet here he stood, in tears as he watched his gorgeous soon-to-be husband walking down the aisle towards him. Link was wearing a new set of Zora armor, this time crafted by Sidon himself. Sidon hoped Link could see the love and passion that he poured into the making of the armor. Sidon trembled as he fought to compose himself while Link approached the altar. Finally, they stood face to face. As the priest began to speak, Sidon couldn’t bring himself to focus. The only thing he could concentrate on was the beauty, the love of his life that stood before him. Gazing upon Link caused Sidon’s heart to flutter, same as it did the first time he came across him those years ago at Inogo Bridge. His heart practically stopped as he saw Link look back up at him and say:

 

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! All feedback is welcome!
> 
> Just one more remains!


End file.
